


My Gon

by Inamik117



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamik117/pseuds/Inamik117
Summary: Hisoka decides to give Gon a visit
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Kudos: 65





	My Gon

It was a snowy night, the moon just rose and the sky was lit up with stars. Gon was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for his cookies to get done. It’s been atleast 3 years since he’s seen Killua, so it’s been pretty lonely. He picked up baking as a hobby, in attempt to keep himself distracted.

*knock knock knock* Gon hears someone knocking at the door. He looks through the peephole to see that it’s Hisoka standing on his doorstep. He honestly looked really vulnerable, his hair was curling from the dampness of the snow, and he held a sad expression on his face. He looked like he was freezing too, Gon couldn’t just let him stay outside like that. He hesitantly opened the door and Hisoka instantly let out a quiet “Can I please come in?”. “Sure!” Gon replied with a worried smile on his face. He wasn’t used to Hisoka acting like this, he started to wonder what changed over these three years.

He got Hisoka a towel for his hair and led him to his room afterwards because that’s where all the blankets and pillows were. Gon tried to ask questions, but Hisoka dodged every question, seemingly not wanting to talk about it. Hisoka said nothing else and sat on Gon’s bed while he went to get the cookies. 

Gon came back a few minutes later, a plate of cookies and hot chocolate in his hands. He offered them to Hisoka and Hisoka accepted them. He ate the cookies carefully and took a few sips of the hot chocolate. He slowly started to feel better. Soon after, Hisoka started a genuine conversation with Gon. Gon was still shocked that Hisoka didn’t come here with the intention to fight him, but he was glad he was okay.

Hisoka was going on and on about how many opponents he’s had since he last saw him. Gon stayed quiet with a small smile and listened until Hisoka started talking about his family. Hisoka’s started speaking in a sad tone. He explained that his siblings simply acted like they didn’t know him when he went to visit earlier. He also explained how his parents were repeatedly calling him a monster until he left. Hisoka’s family meant a lot to him, so he didn’t take this well at all.

Gon was the only person he knew he could go to at this point. Tears started to stream down his eyes as he told Gon this. Gon’s first instinct was to comfort him as much as possible. He pulled the redhead into a hug, letting him cry. He felt so bad for him, he didn’t even know Hisoka was capable of crying like this. “Can I stay the night? I’m a bit tired” Hisoka asked. Gon said yes and allowed Hisoka to lay in his bed.

Soon, Gon joined him. Hisoka wrapped his arms around the younger boy, hoping that it would give him some more comfort. Gon pulled the excessive amount of blankets over them. “Thank you” Hisoka mumbled. The younger boy simply nodded and cuddled him tightly. The redhead’s eyes soon closed, leaving Gon up by himself. Atleast he wasn’t going to be alone anymore, he didn’t expect Hisoka to be the one keeping him company but it still felt nice. Gon kissed Hisoka goodnight on the cheek and slowly closed his eyes.


End file.
